In general, diesel fuel has the feature whereby paraffin components are waxed at low temperature.
Thus, waxed components in diesel fuel wall up a diesel filter, and thus the possibility of engine starting failure increases due to fuel feeding failure.
To overcome this issue, an electronic type positive temperature coefficient heater (PTC) is used at a filter inlet side so as to heat fuel at low temperature in order to enhance diesel liquidity and start ability at low temperature.
A diesel fuel filter may be classified into a cell type diesel fuel filter with a very wide shape and a bar type diesel fuel filter with a long shape.
However, the cell type diesel fuel filter is configured in such a way that PTC devices are arranged in a circular pattern to form a plate shape and is generally integrated into a diesel filter, and thus it is difficult to detach the PTC devices from the diesel filter.
In addition, the bar type diesel fuel filter is configured in such a way that PTC devices are arranged in line to form a long bar shape, and thus it is relatively easy to detach the PTC devices from the diesel filter. However, it is difficult to ensure heating capacity and performance due to restriction in a shape.